


there's a storm you're starting

by another_first



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dialogue Light, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_first/pseuds/another_first
Summary: Crushes were supposed to be smiles and blushing and flirting and passing notes in class, not awkward touching and groping that had to stop if anyone came close to seeing. And a crush certainly didn’t involve getting punched in the face by the crushee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my sad gay heart can't take how angsty these two are so i might as well write about it

“You gotta decide.”

“What’s there to decide?”

“Alright.”

Philip takes his bag from where he’d dropped it barely a minute ago, slings it over his shoulder, and darts from the room and down the stairs.

He tries not to care. _He doesn’t care._

What they’d done was barely even fooling around and it wasn’t like he’d expected more so quickly. Or at all. But he still pauses at the front door before leaving. It’s just for a moment, but if Lukas were to follow him and say anything, Philip is pretty sure he’d listen and smile and go right back upstairs like nothing had happened.

There’s movement, footsteps on the floorboards above his head that get closer, but then silence. Total silence. And he knows there’s no one coming down those stairs. 

_He doesn’t care._

It would be really fucking stupid for him to care actually. Nothing went well for him, not ever, so why would his pathetic crush suddenly work, if a crush was even what this was.

Crushes were supposed to be smiles and blushing and flirting and passing notes in class, not fevered touching and groping that had to stop if anyone came close to seeing, and a crush certainly didn’t involve getting punched in the face by the crushee.

Philip puts his head down and starts walking, trying and trying to get that sick feeling in the pit of his stomach to go away. He’s failing. Because even if this was a crush, it isn’t anymore. He’s kissed him now and he knows how it feels when Lukas touches his face and his arms and his chest and he knows what it feels like to grip the pale strands of Lukas’ hair in his fist and dammit, he really needs to stop thinking about this if he’s getting on a bus in a few minutes with other people.

The bus stop is deserted when he gets there- which he considers a blessing- and Philip drops down onto the bench and pulls out his phone. There are two texts from Helen, which he ignores for now. He’ll be at the house soon anyway. He looks at the name beneath Helen’s and frowns, but still taps on the conversation all the same, reading over the most recent texts.

They were so simple- Philip asking to hang out and Lukas telling him the door was open- that Philip couldn’t help laughing to himself quietly out of no other reason but that he was stunned they’d managed to screw up just hanging out. It wasn’t all his fault, but as soon as he’d pushed Philip regretted it. But it was too late now, he couldn’t take it back. Next time though, he’d just shut up and let things go at a normal pace. They’d known each other in that way for barely a few days. As distracted by his own thoughts as he was, Philip still noticed the small words appear beneath their texts..

_Lukas is typing…_

The words pop up, and Philip pulls his phone closer to his face. He’s saying something, he’s going to say something. The words stay on the screen just below their texts and Philip idly wonders how long it would take to get back to Lukas’ house from the bus stop. But of course, _of course_ , the words disappear again. 

And it isn’t like they’re never going to talk or see each other again, but the stab of disappointment at the silence is still there. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he’ll try and text or something. Not talk in school again, but talk somehow.

The bus pulls up and Philip shoves his phone back into his pocket, jumping on quickly and taking the closest empty seat. He turns to look out of the window and watches the trees start to blur together.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have the stamina for a longer one shot sorry lmao


End file.
